


The Magic Continues

by Cassie_Bones



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, FUCKING DWEEBS, Hogwarts AU, Sanvers Week 2018, all in love and shit, gotta love them, magic gays, these gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: Sort of sequel to a tumblr fic I wrote for the last Sanvers Week and an ending of sorts.Sanvers Week Day Six: Hogwarts AU





	The Magic Continues

Friday, February 17, 2018:

Hogwarts AU

The wind whipped through Maggie’s hair as she flew around the perimeter of the school, taking in deep gulps of delicious, damp air and allowing herself to relax for the first time in what felt like forever. She had completed her last N.E.W.T just a half hour ago and it felt like ages since she’d rode her broom.

This year, Hufflepuff had won the House Cup after a five-hour long game against Slytherin. She and Alex had both been their team’s Captain and had been ruthless with one another. Kara had nearly fallen off her broom several times after getting hit with the bludgers, but she’d been able to hold on and do her due diligence for their team. And, for her part, Alex had fought tooth and nail to keep the Hufflepuff teammates from staying afloat, sending bludgers their way with her beater’s stick.

In the end, though, Maggie had caught the golden snitch and they’d claimed victory right from under the Slytherins’ nose. She’d reveled in the cheers as she took a victory lap, but then flew straight toward her girlfriend and tugged her in for a long, hot kiss. Alex didn’t deny her for a second.

After the game—and the proceeding victory party in the Hufflepuff Common Room, to which all Houses (even Slytherin) were invited—they had retired to Maggie’s bed, where they spent most of their nights together now. That night, all they had done was sleep for what felt like years of much-earned rest, before waking up bright and early to start studying for their NEWTs like the nerds they are.

That had been months ago and Maggie could feel the built-up tension of all that time bent over a desk slowly seeping out of her as she flew. Seventh Year was tough. The thought of leaving Hogwarts was even tougher.

The Danvers had already offered her their guest room—which had actually become _Maggie’s_ room in recent years—until she and Alex could afford to find a place of their own in either the Magic or the Muggle World. The two girls had actually discussed possibly getting married soon after graduation.

Or at least getting engaged so that Eliza would quit giving them looks every time they stumbled out of Alex’s bedroom in the morning. It wasn’t that she disapproved—not really—but she _was_ still the mother of two (sometimes three) teenage girls and she was… _cautious_. She didn’t want anybody getting their hearts broken or moving too quickly in their relationship.

That was especially true after Kara had begun dating Lena Luthor and had nearly been taken out by Lena’s own mother the previous year for having the _audacity_ to touch her daughter.

Lena had since left the family and started living on her own, away from their toxicity. Eliza still banned her from going over their without some kind of supervision.

Alex, of course, thought that her mother’s super-vigilance was ridiculous, though she couldn’t really do much about it as long as they lived under her roof and both she and Maggie didn’t yet have enough money saved up to get a flat or anything like that, so they learned to live with it.

After graduation, Maggie had already planned on going on to become an Auror with the Ministry of Magic. She had always been interested in law enforcement and had been a prodigy in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so it seemed only fitting. Once she went into training, Maggie thought that she and Alex could find their place.

Alex still had no idea what she wanted to do, but she was very interested in potions.

“Maggie!” The voice that called out to her was as familiar as her own and Maggie grinned, gliding her broom easily in its direction. She found Alex on the ground, her Slytherin scarf wrapped around her neck and her hands tucked into the pocket of the hoodie that Kara had made for her. When Maggie reached the ground, she reached for that scarf and pulled her girlfriend against her own body and lips, melting into her with a sigh.

Alex pulled away smiling contently. “I needed that,” she admitted. “My brain is completely fried.”

“Glad to be of assistance,” Maggie purred, reaching for her again. Alex stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait,” she said. “I have to tell you something.”

“What?” Maggie asked, her eyes widening at the sudden serious tone her girlfriend was using.

“Calm down, Mags, it’s nothing serious. I just…” She took a deep breath and smiled. “I might have just gotten a job at Hogwarts.”

Maggie’s eyes widened at that. “Seriously?”

Alex shrugged. “Not straight away, of course,” she said. “But Professor Hargrove is retiring and Headmaster J’onzz asked me to take on his First Year classes, which are rather simple. I would spend the entire summer training, but…Mags, it’s a job. Right out of school.”

“That’s amazing, baby!” Maggie said, pulling Alex back in for another deep kiss. Alex laughed against her lips.

“Yeah,” she agreed, pulling back for a second time, “it really is. But that means that I’ll likely be moving to Hogwarts on a permanent basis after graduation. Training starts immediately for the new professors so that we have time to learn all the new material that we have to teach and…well, since I’ve been given a rather large room with a much-too-big bed for just me, I was wondering…”

“Yes?” Maggie asked, already grinning, her dimples deep and delighted.

“Would you like to come live at Hogwarts with me?” When Maggie simply stared at her, she went on. “Of course, that wouldn’t be a permanent arrangement. After I make enough money, I do plan on purchasing a flat for us in Hogsmeade. Perhaps right near that joke shop you like so mu—mpff!”

Alex’s words were immediately cut off by Maggie’s lips, the kiss harder than the two that preceded it. When the shorter teen pulled away, she was still smiling so wide that it almost hurt. “Yes,” she said. “Just…yes.”

Alex’s smile wavered just slightly. “But what about your plans to be an Auror?”

“They can still happen,” Maggie said, with a shrug. “I can apparate and fly and travel through floo powder to the Ministry. You shouldn’t give up your dreams just so that I have a chance at mine, okay? We’ll make this work.”

“Okay,” Alex said, sighing contently as she squeezed Maggie’s hands.

“Okay,” Maggie echoed. “Now, let’s go celebrate.”

“Oh, Kara’s already _way_ ahead of you on that,” Alex laughed. “I think she’s planning some kind of banquet. She’ll probably get the Headmaster to let her use the Great Hall.”

“Yeah, that sounds accurate,” Maggie agreed, grabbing her broom and wrapping her opposite arm around Alex’s waist as they made their way out of the quidditch field and toward their future. Together.


End file.
